Aiko
}} Physical Description Aiko is slender with curvy hips and fairly large breasts. She has gray eyes that match the color of her hair, which extends to her shoulders. Her hair also consists of a white hairclip. In her usual outfit, she wears a loose, black necktie with a green jacket and a white crop-top. She wears glasses with a circular frame, white shorts, and red high heels. Personality "Aiko is a university professor, but doesn't much care for the position. She is apathetic towards and detached from academia, and often feels overwhelmed and underqualified. She's uncertain of what she really wants to do with her life and is really just coasting through her days; often miserable or borderline depressed. Despite this, she’s a very humorous person and uses jokes and laughter as a means to temporarily escape or mask her general misery." '- Game Description' History "Aiko went to college for six years and is now a substitute teacher who found herself in a long-term teaching gig at the local college because of the absence of one of the school’s prominent math and science professors. It’s a responsibility she reluctantly accepts, as living up to the legacy of her predecessor proves difficult. She often has Tiffany and Audrey in her classes. Despite her knowledge of odds and statistics, Aiko has developed a gambling addiction and can be found at the casino almost every night." '''-Original Backstory''' "''A''iko is looking for a way to fill her days after recently being fired from her job as a university professor for sexual misconduct with her students." '- HunieCam Studio Bio' Tiffany Tiffany and Aiko have a normal student-teacher relationship. Aiko might consider Tiffany as her favorite student in her class. Tiffany loves her school and enjoys learning from Aiko in her class sessions. She checks up on her grades with Aiko, whom lazily responds by saying she needs to think about it. Beli Aiko and Beli have a good friendship and are patient with each other. Beli tries to invite Aiko to go to the beach and relax, but Aiko would just try to be alone for a while to think of what to do with her life. Beli respects Aiko's decisions and behavior and has no arguments about it. Jessie Jessie and Aiko have a somewhat rare relationship. Aiko has no idea that Jessie is Tiffany's mother. During the weekends, Aiko would sometimes go to nightclubs with Jessie and Lola to drink and party all night long (seen in the Digital Art Collection). Nikki One of the art from the HuniePop Digital Art Collection has Aiko tutoring Nikki. HunieCam Statistics Initial Style Level: 2 Initial Talent Level: 4 Initial Pay Rate: $16/hr Fetishes: Asian, Glasses Smokes: Sometimes Drinks: Addicted Trivia * Aiko one of three characters to wear a tie - others are Tiffany and Audrey. * Aiko is one of three characters to wear glasses - two others are Nikki and Brooke. * Aiko is one of three characters to have a cup size of D in HuniePop - two others are Beli and Lola. * Aiko is one of three characters who have Sexuality as their most desired trait - two others are Jessie and Venus. * Aiko is one of ten characters whose main hairstyle extends no further than their shoulders - six others are Celeste, Jessie, Kyu, Lola, Momo, Nikki, Candace, Renee and Zoey. * Aiko likes to get choked. * Aiko is one of five characters who have black hair - others are Beli, Kyanna, Lillian, and Lailani. * Aiko is one of two characters that have gray as their eye color - the other one is Lola. * Out of all the girls in the game, Aiko has the highest college degree. * She, Jessie, Audrey, and Momo are the only girls that will drink at any time and any place in HuniePop. * In Aiko's original intro, it says that she can get excited when she teaches, but she is rumoured to hate teaching. Why the intro says this is unknown, although it might be that she used to like being a teacher before becoming addicted to gambling. * YouTuber jacksepticeye referred to her as "Ducktail." * She becomes the "Asian" fetish in "HunieCam Studio," next to Beli and Lailani. ** She's also a "Glasses" fetish in the game, next to Nikki and Brooke. *According to her HunieCam Studio Bio, she was fired from being a university professor for sexual misconduct with her students. *One of Aiko's outfits from HunieCam Studio, "Naughty Teacher", was named after one of the things she would say from the Bedroom Bonus level - "I'm a naughty teacher and you've been a bad boy" Category:Characters Category:Huniepop Category:HunieCam Studio